


Just a Little Something

by squvsh



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, F/F, Fanfiction, Jaspidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squvsh/pseuds/squvsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A returns home from a busniess trip and is greeted by Person B’s guilty smile and a puppy.</p><p>Person A = Peridot<br/>Person B = Jasper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Something

Peridot sighed, scratching her head as she parked her car in the driveway to her home, exhausted from her long trip for work. She hated the long drive to and from and hated the fact that she had to be away from her partner - more so leaving her alone for days to weeks at a time. She turned off the engine, grabbing her backpack from the passengers seat before stepping out of the car, slamming the door shut and walking around to the trunk and unlocking it with her key, pushing it open and grunting as she pulled her heavy suitcase up and out, nearly dropping it on the ground. "Reminder not to pack too much next time.." she murmured aloud as she dragged it up the driveway after closing the trunk. She dug in her pocket for her house key and unlocked the door, pushing it open with her shoulder and lifting her suitcase, dragging it into the house.

"Jasper! I'm home!" she called out, glancing around the foyer as she shut and locked the door, setting her laptop down on the table near the door. 

Jasper poked her head out of the kitchen, a grin on her face as she walked out into the main hall, her hands behind her back. "H-hey Peri." she said, her voice softer than usual. The shorter female gave a questioning look, taking off her shoes and placing them aside before standing up straight and crossing her arms across her chest. 

"What's behind your back, Jasper?" she questioned. Jasper's face flushed as she shifted a bit before holding her hands out in front of her, earning an audible gasp from Peridot. "Is that a...puppy?" 

"Yeah...I uh...I just wanted to surprise you.." Jasper said, moving closer to Peridot and holding the small brown and white puppy out to her. Peridot couldn't help but smile, carefully taking their new pet in her hands and holding it up closer to her face to inspect it, earning a lick on the nose. "He likes you already."

"I see." she said, giggling. "Does this adorable puppy have a name?" she looked at Jasper. 

"Jade..'cause of his eyes." The taller said, smiling sheepishly. Jade yelped excitedly as if to confirm this and Peridot chuckled, scratching behind his ears. She set him down on the tiled floor, watching him scamper away into the living room before walking over to Jasper, reaching up with a hand to caress her cheek. 

"I think he's wonderful. Thank you, Jas." she said softly. Jasper picked her up, grinning as she placed a gentle kiss on her lips, pulling away after a moment.

"You're welcome, Peri." she said, carrying her into the living room where Jade was currently running in circles, chasing his tail. Peridot giggled at the display, very happy. 

"I guess I didn't have anything to worry about while I was gone then." she said as Jasper sat down on the couch and held her against her chest. 

"Actually uh...I had to replace your favorite shoes...and some of the pillows..." Jasper said. Peridot groaned, not too pleased but, she couldn't stay mad, even if she wasn't all that prepared for having a puppy. It would be worth it to her.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first Jaspidot (aside from one gemling thing I did on tumblr)..
> 
> My tumblr is beautifulgems01.tumblr.com so you can ask me stuff, submit requests or whatever. ^__^


End file.
